The Battle Between Two Earls
by CuteBananaUnicorn
Summary: Ciel and Alois have a duel at the Trancy manor but who will win? Based on episode 7 of Kuroshitsuji 2


"Alois Earl Trancy, I challenge you to a duel!" demanded Ciel Phantomhive.  
The words echoed around the large main hall of the Trancy manor. Alois' shocked face turned into a deep scowl as he flipped his short blonde locks away from his face.  
"Very well Ciel, I've never duelled before but this seems like such fun!" yelled Alois, as he ran over to a display case filled with many jewel encrusted swords.  
He grabbed two swords and tossed one to Ciel, who caught it in his in his right hand.  
"How do we proceed this duel? You'll have to tell me," said Alois, tapping his blade against his left hand.  
"We stand back to back and walk at the call of 'allé'," informed Ciel, "On the tenth step we pivot and face our enemy, then the duel begins."  
"Ha! Sounds like fun, let's duel," laughed Alois, spinning around to face away from Ciel.

"Allé!" called the two earls, as they took their first step away from each other, "One, two, three, four, fi-" Ciel turned around at the count of five and found the point of Alois' blade located between his eyes.  
"Now, now let's not have any cheating," teased Alois, a smirk obvious on his smug face.  
Ciel was taken aback and found himself staring at Alois with his one, blue eye and a shocked look upon his face. Within seconds that look turned into pure anger.  
"Why you!" shouted Ciel, swinging his sword and aiming it at Alois' head.  
Soon Ciel and Alois were attacking each other with no hesitation, aiming their blades at any part of their opponent's body. Ciel found himself taking steps back towards the tall stairway to try and defend himself from Alois' attacks. Each hit he blocked he took a step back and they soon found themselves on the next floor battling next to an old bookcase.

"It would be so much fun to cut your neck right now Ciel!" yelled Alois.  
"Well I'm afraid you'll be quite disappointed," replied Ciel, who took a swipe at Alois' knees. Alois collapsed on the floor in a heap at Ciel's feet, "Kneel like a worm then…"  
Alois growled and kicked Ciel's legs, Ciel then tumbled to the floor and Alois pinned him to the ground, "I'd say you're the worm here Ciel! Ha ha, you always lose your temper so quickly. Now come on, let's enjoy our dance!"

Ciel recovered quickly and soon both earls where on their feet again. They started attacking and blocking again but this time was faster than before.  
"That's it! One, two, three, one, two, three!" laughed Alois, having far much more fun than Ciel. He pushed Ciel up again the bannister and their swords were locked in a stalemate. However, Alois found the strength to push Ciel over the top and yelled, "Down you go!"  
Ciel landed on the floor with a sickening thump as he took a sharp intake of breath. Alois jumped over the bannister and landed perfectly like a cat. He slowly walked towards Ciel, taunting him silently. He then pressed the edge of his blade against Ciel's neck.  
"He you are Ciel, you're finally mine!" Alois proudly stated, crouching down to meet Ciel's gaze, "Sebastian so badly wants to devour your soul but you see he can't, because I'm going to rip it to shreds and feed it to the spiders of my mansion. Poor thing it's going to irritate him terribly. This is going to be a lot of fun!"  
"The soul of the queens guard dog isn't cheap; a trifling little spider like you could never afford a taste. But if you don't mind having your legs ripped off by then by all means give it a try!" said Ciel, smiling despite the situation.  
"I see you still have enough energy to be cheeky! It's useless to keep fighting. Give up and submit to me!" Alois yelled directing his blade to Ciel's heart.  
Suddenly, Ciel grabbed the sword with his left hand, encasing it with his ruby red blood. Alois gasped in shock and tried the pull the blade from Ciel's grasp but failed.

"Submit?! I'm the one who has you!" Ciel stated, holding back Alois blade. Quickly, Ciel grabbed his sword and stabbed it into Alois' stomach. Alois stared in shock and then collapsed to the floor, hugging his blood stained stomach.  
"What….huh… ARRGGGHHH! ARRRGH! ARGHHH! AAHHHH!" cried Alois in pain, rolling around on the floor like a child having a tantrum. Tears rolled down his petrified face, "Please help me, Claude! Help me, I'm dying!"  
"Your highne-," said Claude with no emotion before being interrupted by Ciel.  
"Hold, Sebastian! Until I've killed him, stay back!"  
"Very good, my young lord," replied Sebastian, bowing to his master.  
Ciel stood up and pointed his sword at Alois' head, "Die, Alois Trancy."  
"Wait! Please, I don't want to die," begged Alois, crawling towards Ciel, "It hurts, please spare me Ciel."  
"You are truly pathetic Alois. You killed my parents and you want me to spare you?!"  
"Wait, please! You don't understand. You're being tricked by a demon I'm telling you! Believe me!"  
"A demon?"  
"My parents were killed too you know? My family burned to death along with the whole village!" Alois grabbed Ciel's coat and pulled himself up to see Ciel's face, "Someone stole them from me. Can't you see that we're basically the same? I promise you that I won't bother you anymore. I'll apologise for everything. Please let me live!"  
Ciel chuckled, "Through your actions you have damaged my pride and now you will atone with your death!"  
"Please Ciel! Hurry Claude, help me!"  
Ciel sword stopped a hairs width from Alois' forehead. Claude had grabbed Ciel and held him back.  
"Let go of me you fool!" demanded Ciel.  
"Young master!" yelled Sebastian as he ran up to protect his master. Ciel slapped Claude on the face seconds before Sebastian grabbed him, leaving fingerprints of blood upon Claude's cheek. Claude licked a drop of Ciel's warm blood off of his cheek before gasping in pure bliss.  
"It's not over, I'll kill you," yelled Ciel, trying to attack Alois.  
"Young master I must take you home at once. This dance has gone on long enough!" stated Sebastian before picking up Ciel in his arms, "I'm afraid we will have to excuse ourselves and leave for the remainder of the day."  
"Oh yes, of course," said Claude slowly as if in a trance.  
"Put me down Sebastian!" demanded Ciel, while slapping his demons head around like a maniac.  
Sebastian then waltzed out of the manor hall, carrying a struggling Ciel in his arms.

"Claude!" yelled Alois, "Look at me! Can't you see I'm dying? Help me!"  
Claude only wiped Ciel's blood of his face and licked it away, not paying attention to Alois.  
"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel!" Alois yelled before vomiting up his own blood. He smiled sweetly before collapsing to the ground and seeing only darkness.


End file.
